


An Experience

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Phil really is the hardest to shop for.





	An Experience

**Author's Note:**

> December 3's prompt is gift!

“What are you getting Phil?” Darcy was on her back on a yoga mat and staring at the ceiling. Well, not quite on her back. Her feet were flat on the floor and her pelvis was tucked up in a way that felt vaguely dirty, but Natasha had assured her that it was an actual thing.

Plus, Nat was totally doing the same thing. She was silent for a moment, and Darcy looked over to see her pursing her lips. “Phil’s hard to get gifts for.”

“You’re telling me.” Darcy shook her head as she eased her ass back to the mat. “I mean, you’re surprisingly easy, which I totally wasn’t expecting. Clint’s easy.” This was her first holiday season with them. Phil had, of course, made noises that gifts were necessary, because he was Phil. But that shit obviously wasn’t going to fly.

“Hey. I resemble that remark.” Clint ambled into the room and sat down on a weight bench to watch them. He was wearing sweats and one of those Under Armour shirts he liked to work out in, but he totally had a paper cup of coffee and a doughnut.

“Now, that’s my kind of yoga.” Darcy got up and crossed to him. She leaned down and took a bite of the doughnut when he held it up for her. When she took the cup of coffee, his hand sort of settled on her ass. Not that she was complaining. “I meant you’re easy to shop for.”

“Are we talking about Phil?” Clint asked, eyebrow raised.

Darcy handed the coffee back with a gesture. “Exactly.”

Now that she didn’t have to worry about Darcy keeping up with her, Nat seemed to be doing her very best to twist herself into a pretzel. “Phil’s basically impossible to shop for. I mean, you could get him a tie. He likes ties.” Her voice was surprisingly steady for being a human pretzel.

Darcy nodded. He did like ties. “Or…” Because Nat’s tone had indicated there was another option.

“He likes experiences. Tell him you’re going to have an experience with him.” Nat had basically just tied herself into a knot, and it looked  _ effortless _ .

“What, like get you to tie me to his desk or something?” Darcy folded her arms.

“Mm!” Clint nudged her with his elbow. His mouth was full, and he looked like he was chewing as fast as he could.

The look Nat gave him was very amused. “You could. Or pop popcorn and watch your favorite movie, or go to favorite play, or ice skating, or whatever.”

Clint nudged Darcy again, and she looked down at him. “What?”

“I volunteer as tribute.” He swallowed the last of his mouthful. “Just give me the word, and I will absolutely tie you to his desk.”

Darcy’s eyebrows went up, but she couldn’t help but smile. “You’d totally take advantage of me in a compromising position.”

“Uh-uh!” he protested. “Not even a little.” He took a sip of the coffee. “I would, however, thoroughly test the rope work. If that means I need to eat you out to make sure the knots won’t give, I will. Quality control’s important, babe.” 

He took another drink, but then lifted the cup away with a very put-upon look on his face. The reason was immediately obviously, a line of coffee had spilled down the front of his shirt. “Aw, seriously? You take this.” He pushed the cup at Darcy.

She took it, wincing a little as he got to his feet.

“Now I have to find a new shirt.” He ambled back out of the little room they used as a gym.

Darcy watched his ass until he disappeared around the corner, then took the spot he’d just vacated on the bench.

“Does that help?” Nat’s question pulled Darcy’s attention back to her. She’d rearranged herself into a different configuration of knot, and Darcy had to admire the long lines of her muscles.

“That does, actually, thanks.” Darcy didn’t know what to get him yet, but at least she had a direction. “Is he even going to be able to come back and see us for non-religion-specific winter holiday?” He was supposed to get in yesterday, but obviously that hadn’t happened. Not that she was upset, she knew he was busy, but…

“Well, if he doesn’t…” Nat unfolded herself and stood with her arms stretched up over her head. “I’ll just kidnap him again.” She sounded absolutely serious, like that was actually a thing she’d done before.

Darcy’s eyes widened. She was just about to say something when a very familiar voice cut in from the direction of the door. “Who are we kidnapping?” Phil was standing there in one of his omnipresent suits. He looked a little tired, but he was wearing a small smile.

“You,” Nat answered with a smirk.

“There’s so much paperwork when you do that.” His pleasantly neutral expression gave nothing away, like it actually could have happened.

Nat went over to the door to greet him, and Darcy waited until she was on her way before getting up as well. She was still trying to figure out where she fit into this  _ whatever they had _ . Since she saw Phil the least, this was where she was most unsure.

Nat and Phil exchanged a quick kiss, but their embrace was warm and lingering. When he pulled away, he turned to face Darcy. He wasn’t tall like Clint was, so it was easier to go up on her toes to press her lips to his. Their hug didn’t last as long, but that may have had something to do with Clint.

“Darcy was suggesting I should tie her to your desk,” he said, which made her pull away. He’d pulled a clean t-shirt and had changed into some jeans. Apparently he’d done all the yoga he was going to.

Darcy glared at Clint. That meant it was right out as a Christmas present.

Phil glanced back at Clint before his gray eyes fixed on Darcy. There was a spark of heat there that she definitely recognized. “Can I settle in a bit first?”

The look in his eyes and the hint of promise in his voice sent a twist of heat through her.

Nat grinned. “We have yoga to finish, anyway.” She plucked the coffee cup out of Darcy’s hand and gave it to Phil before wrapping her arm around Darcy’s shoulder and leading her back to the mats.

Darcy waited until Phil and Clint had gone before saying, “Now I  _ have _ to think of something else.”

“Yeah. But you do get to be tied to Phil’s desk.”

That was true. That was something to look forward to.


End file.
